Quiero quedarme contigo
by El Roler Wrandom
Summary: Queria saber por quien fue que desapareció. Porque dejar su vida por el... Y si podría curarle con eso que llaman "amor" [Greg x Pink Pearl]
1. Prólogo

La noche era fría, el sonido de gente y autos pasando era común, no era molesto... En realidad era común, muy cómodo

El confort de almohadas estaban posadas encima de su cabeza y poco a poco caía más en sueño. Aunque... Juraba haber visto una cosa... Oh más bien. Alguien fuera de las ventanas

\- Eh... Perla?

Creyo. Lo juro pero no la vio... ¿Tan siquiera era posible? Digo. Por la hora y clima que abría... Mas escucho otros toques en la ventana

\- Mn... Le abra pasado algo a Steven?

Claro. Supo ella tenía ya un teléfono y normalmente no era escrito al menos que le hubiese ocurrido algo a Steven, pero... Podía ser una emergencia.

Fue a abrir la puertas de la van pero... Se impresionó con lo que vio.

Esa figura delgada parecida a la anterior mencionada. Eh igual de blanca... Pero sus prendas... Como su cabello, su rostro... Ese rostro que por algún motivo mas que asustarse, hizo preocuparse por la falta de su ojo, eh lo que parecía un daño en cierto estilo

\- Oh dios mio! -. Grito el señor Universe. - Estas bien?... Qui-Quien eres

No pensó bien su pregunta pero lo que si vio, fue que ella no parecía dolida en sí... Mas bien, ella... Sonrió en calma

\- Greg? Señor Universe...-. Musito la Perla Suavemente dando una pequeña reverencia-- Me permitiría pasar?

Podía meterse en serios problemas, sobretodo si el hijo de este oh su Perla se enteraban que en ves de ir al Planeta Madre directamente. En realidad se fue a ver a alguien... Esta era no sola mente era el creador de el hijo de su Diamante sino también una de la razones de ella cual abandono todo... ¿Porque? ¿Porque Rosa abandonó todo por ese simple humano si no le contó cosas que podrían ser "Buenas". Que era eso que se llamaba... ¿Amor? Por la cual ella abandono su forma física...

Apenas tuvieron que atender otro tema se fue sin ser notado fuera del templo y se dirigió a aquel vehículo terrestre era conocido como "auto". Notando su preocupación. Y le dio... Cierta gracia

\- Un gusto señor Universe... Me llamo. Bueno, me conocen como Perla Rosa... Puedo. Pasar y que Hablemos?

Quién diria, que lo que sucedería ahora influiría tanto...


	2. Un lindo amanecer

Inicio de aquel shipp raro que quise convertir en historia. Vamos a darle

* * *

_

* * *

**[Van de Greg - 7:00 AM]**

Rayos de sol caían a través de una de las ventanas del vehículo cual dormia. Su rostro se noto cierta molestia mientras se acomodaba un poco, el sueño se iba disipando aunque aun tenía ganas de estar pegado a las sábanas

Sonrió aún recostado hasta que recobro sus fuerzas y abrió un poco los ojos.

\- Mn... Creo no debería quedarme tan tarde de nuevo viendo películas...-.

Comento dejando largar un bostezo rascando su cabeza como si se le olvidara algo... En realidad ¿se le olvidó algo? No fue que recordó hasta que su visión dejó de ser borrosa y observo dos rodillas frente el, subir su mirada hizo la viera... Era esa Perla de color rosa que. No le costaría saber quien era

\- Buenos días señor Universe-. Habló la invitada haciendo que este por momento se sobresaltara

Sin duda fue una reacción un poco graciosa para ella, su mano tocó suave el suelo mientras se acercaba a él un poco más de cerca

\- Tranquilo tranquilo ... Si? Todo esta bien-

\- Ahg... Que paso? Me acuerdo, verte anoche y de ahí no más... Por cierto, me llamo-

Interrumpió antes que pudiese seguir y respondió

\- Lo sé, oi demasiado de usted y Rosa, me llamó Perla Rosa pero, puede llamarme simple mente Perla. Oh rosa-.

El recordar de esos nombre le hizo mostrar cierta incomodidad que no entendia. Aún así no era algo que la detuviera

\- Em u-un gusto Perla... Podemos, hablar pero me gustaría esperarás un momento fuera... Tengo cosas que necesito hacer primero

Y esas eran vestirse mejor. Comer y estar arreglado

**[Ciudad Playa: 8:10 AM]**\- Lo siento si dure mucho... Usual no estoy acostumbrado ah levantarme tan temprano y me esperen-. Respondió con clara pena caminando por la ciudad con ella a buscar algo de comida. Algo sencillo para iniciar el día y no perder tiempo

\- Oh tranquilo señor universe. Oh prefiere que le llame Greg? - al notar como asintió, siguió- bien greg, estaba queriendo hablar con usted y vine creo muy de noche... Intente que habláramos pero. Parecía tenía mucho de lo que ustedes llaman _sueño _y se quedó dormido

Pasaron por un puesto de comida rápida. Y ordenó solo una salchicha, capaz no tan saludable pero sencilla y que llenara el estómago

\- Lo siento aun por eso, digamos no dormí del todo bien... Pero. Que necesitabas hablar con tantas ansias?-.

\- Tranquilo... Y bueno señor Greg quería saber más de usted. Se que era muy unido a Rosa y que ha pasado más tiempo con ella. Quiero no solo. Saber de ella. Sino más de la tierra

Casi se ahogo al oír tanto. Sobretodo que le hablara como tal más en modo Diamante Rosa que como Rose Cuarzo... Bueno, era una perla. Que esperaba, más intento no preocuparla y siguio

\- Bu-bueno... No se mucho del pasado de _Rose_ pero si desde mucho desde que la conocí... Puedo ayudarte a aprender, aunque no creo sea obvio de hoy a la mañana-.

\- Genial! Au-aunque creo tendré que decirle a las Diamantes... Solo vine para repararme aunque. Ese ya es otro tema-.

\- No lo saben?... No es por meterme en esto oh lo otro pero. En verdad, quien te daño así? No es fea, es solo... Preocupante-.

\- Oh, quien hizo esto fue-

Quedaron en silencio al ver un puesto cerca haciendo lo suyo, sin duda interesante, un puesto de Helados organizado por dos recién gemas curadas. Larimar y Copo de nieve

\- Mn... Ah ver quiero mostrarte una cosa antes

Pensó que sería un interesante Gesto si quería tanto aprender de cultura humana y una de ellas era comida, pensó en algo que le gustaría

\- Ten. -. Le entrego Greg

\- Y esto es?... -.

\- Le llaman Helado. Pensé que, te podría gustar darle una probada-.

Y aunque sin duda las gemas no comían y no le veía el atractivo oh lo interesante qogo le hizo cambiar de opinión... El color Rosa gracias a las fresas y el color blanco de la vainilla. Inconsciente mente le recordaba a ella... Ah ambas

Le dio una lamida...

Y no necesito ver sus ojos para ver como comenzó a comer sin duda encantada por el sabor

\- Oh por mis estrellas. Nunca crei existiera algo así!

\- Jeh... Solo dime Greg ...

Comento. Y miraron el mar temprano, viendo su reloj eran como las 8: 45. Sin duda adoraba tener alguien quien hablar. Con Steven y la crystal gems ocupadas, no había con quien poder estar cómoda menre... Hasta ahora.


	3. Día de Aprendizaje

Desde tiempo que se no publico... Pero gracias a falta que hacer sin siquiera un toque de conectar. Me propongo a escribir un poco para actualizar y ver si no vuelven a quedar tiradas. Hoy me doy la chance y continuar esta historia pendiente

* * *

Hoy un nuevo día en Ciudad Playa... Las olas del mar golpeando, una brisa salada. Y para todos un día que podrían considerar "Calmo". Levantándose de su Camioneta aquel señor de pantalón de mezclilla y camisa negra tomaba un amplio respiro. Agradecido haber amanecido con tal paz que le recordaba a aquellos días antes de mezclarse con las gemas...

\- Hoy será un gran día... Aunque, siento me olvido algo...-.

Volteo su mirada a los lados al sentir una mirada encima de él, sus recuerdos apenas volvían al ver aquella de piel blanca eh prendas y cabello rosa, esperando por el

\- Buenos días Señor Universe-. Exclamó la Perla ah llamar la atención en el humano

\- Ah! Perla... Rosa, buenos días... - Agregó un poco confuso pues no hace mucho se había levantado - No es muy temprano para que estés aquí? -.

Ella solto una cálida sonrisa, y pues aunque tuviese razónes para estar ahí no era... Usual, lo buscarán tan temprano al menos que fuese Steven

\- No lo recuerda? Prometió hoy enseñarme las costumbres y cosas humanas más detallada mente

Y así fue, puesto Yace una semana que se alojó junto a las Crystal Gem en el templo. Con ellas en su ocupaciones y Steven ayudando la mayoría de las veces más que... Acompañarles. Prefería esperar en el templo oh ir a hablar con él

\- Oh si! Hoy es el día - Puso su mano en su calva y solo pudo darle un pulgar arriba para mostrar aprobación - Pues prometo cumplir mi promesa y llevarte! Pero primero debo prepararme

Eso emocionó a la Perla... Más confusa toco la punta de ese pulgar sin entender que significaba la expresión

\- "Enserio lo necesita" - fue un pequeño pensamiento fugaz

[**Centro de Ciudad Playa**: 9:07 AM]

De no haber madrugado capaz hubiese seguido durmiendo por la falta de sueño. Tenia a su lado a la Peli Rosa la cual parecía más Concentrada en el que de lo que los rodeaba. Podía sentir un par de miradas curiosas por el duo. Si bien conocían la presencia de nuevas gemas no las veían tan juntas con Humanos a Excepción de Trabajo, y algunos antiguos ciudadanos que vivieron en la Ciudad Les parecía curioso el tipo de gemas que le acompañaba.

\- Y dime - Preguntaría Greg - Que has hecho estos dias en el templo

\- Nada -. Fue la única respuesta que se le dio. No grosera oh seca, fue muy sincera

\- Entonces... Enserio no has hecho más que venir conmigo oh estar en el templo? -.

Pudo ver su asentir, tenía ese típico comportamiento de las Perlas acompañantes... Desde que volvió ah estar consciente del control de Blanco. No había acostumbrado a sus nuevos comportamientos

\- Por eso este día es tan especial. Quiero ver lo que los humanos aman de este planeta

Sentía sin dudas debía enseñarle lo que había de bueno. Así que comenzaría por algo que a varios le gusta

[**Parque de Atracciones de Ciudad Playa**]

\- Parque... De atracciones?

\- Así es. Aquí viene la gente a jugar algunos juegos oh divertirse en una de las atracciones. Podemos comenzar por ... Mnn. Ya se, que tal arroja el aro-.

Le indico uno. El típico juego de arroja el aro, donde había un montón de premios. Los cuales se daban a los jugadores si arrojaban 3 y caían perfecta mente

\- Debes de tomar el aro y ponerlo en uno de los palos de ahí.-.

Explico, aunque tuvo que retenerla puesto iba a saltar el puesto. Volvió a explicar esta vez que debía arrojarlos, recalcando el nombre de "arroja" el aro.

\- Per-perdón... Solía entretener y jugar con mi Diamante de otro modo-. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por el malentendido

Se preguntaba de haber estado al lado de Rose como estaría ella ahora... Esto le traía recuerdos cuando le enseñaba a ella estas cosas, al menos esta gema parecía más calma... Parecía.

En fin, pagó y tenía unos 6 intentos. El primer lanzamiento fue muy suave. Cayendo ni cerca de aquellos palos

\- Vamos. No tengas miedo de usar mas fuerza

Explico. Vio como hizo otros 4 normales, dos pasando de largo. Otro curvo y uno más que ni explicaba como se había quedado atorado entre unos muy pegados

\- Hmpf... -. Infló sus mejillas algo frustrada. Sentía estaba fallando

En su último lanzamiento. Uso demasiada fuerza, tuvieron que agacharse al ver como rebotó fuerte mente por su material. Chocó con otro puesto, golpeó la cabeza de una Cuarzo y cayendo en un puesto contrario, muy parecido donde cayó en el cuerno de una Jaspe azulada.

\- Uh... Lo hice mal?-. Su mirada era algo decaída. Cayó muy mal en lo primero que hizo

\- Estuvo... Bi-bien para ser tu primera vez -. Sonrió nerviosa mente con una gota de sudor bajando por su frente. Repitiendo su señal de pulgar levantado

El resto ahí fue entretenido. Jugar algunos juegos - con Greg mas participe en explicar -. Contar más anécdotas de sus pasados, y hasta la montaña rusa

\- Seguro esto será divertidoooOOOOH!-.

Grito esta abrazandose a Greg fuerte mente... En la segunda vuelta fue más entretenido pero no podía desapegarse de su cuerpo por algún extraño motivo. Era... Un lugar de seguridad

\- Em... Perla. Ya bajamos, no es necesario sigas aferrada.-.

Mas parecía no escucharle... Era de lado, atravesando su brazo alrededor. Una mano en su hombro y su cara en su hombro

Al Sr. Universe sin duda le daba pena... Yacía tiempo no recibia tacto así, pero no podría quitársela... Oh eso pensó. Su estómago rugio perturbando la paz de la gema acompañante y Greg acordó que no comió al salir. Tenía planes antes al estar en el centro para comer algo

\- Mnn... Moriría por un Perro caliente.-. Comentó para si mismo acariciando su estómago

\- No me digas que esos alimentos pueden matar -. Tomó las mejillas del humano con sus manos, un sentimiento de temor extraño salía de ella. Más por no entender

\- Mbhuuh... Perla no aprietes- Aclaró quitando las manos de su mejillas - Solo es una expresión... Como cuando algo provoca comer... Podrías intentarlo-.

Pero antes de decir algo ella fue animosa con el chico que vendía estos hot dogs

Aclaró su garganta...

Se acercó y..

\- MORIRIA POR UNA-

La frase estaba bien... Pero la expresión y la firmeza de su voz fue la errónea. Observó al chico correr y a ella voltear a decirle a Greg

\- Que? Creí que cosas con "muerte" se decían así... -.

Luego de pagarle al chico y darle una explicación (corta a él, larga a perla rosa) el día Siguio.

Con el Árcade aunque no fuese su preferido. Noto en esto adaptaba rapido en controles, capaz por ser una Perla. Presentándole ciertos conocidos que pasaban. Y lo último mostrarle las calles

[**Auto lavado Universe**: 7:00 PM]

\- Ya se hace algo tarde... Mejor te llevo al templo en la van

Comentó un Greg cansado descargando su peso en el parachoques, mientras movía sus pies de tanto andar. La expresión tan radiante de esa Perla le brindaba una grata sensación... Sentía más afecto tan rápido que de la Perla que conocía hace años atrás

\- Parece una grandiosa idea. Se los Humanos terminan cansandose rápido cuando caminan

Iba a entrar y encenderla pero. Les hacía falta las llaves de esta, acordó que estaban dentro del auto lavado. Las dejaba ahí a veces por si había chance que se perdiesen en alguna parte

\- Oye. Las buscaré y ya vuelvo ¿si?

Entro a aquel establecimiento que casi era como parte de su hogar, creía podía dejarla sola un segundo... Ese día tuvo que controlar varios daños

\- Hey... Que hace una lindura por aquí tan sola-.

Habló un joven que se acercó por una de las calles. Parecía creído, ese tipo de chicos problemas. Esta con calma le respondió

\- Ou... Yo? Espero a alguien para ir a casa. Oh mas bien donde me quedo

\- No deseas venir conmigo? La noche es joven y te puedo llevar luego... Podría enseñarte a divertirte en verdad -.

Esta puso una mano en su mentón sin pensar en algo malo. Esta solo pudo verle de reojo

\- Sería divertido? Pues si es corto pero... Tengo que preguntarle a-

\- Perla. Ven aqui! -. Había escuchado esa corta conversación, y no estaba muy contento

\- Greg. Este chico quería enseñarnos algo divertido. Oye por cierto como te lla-.

Lo vio huir... No entendía mucho. El porqué el enojo de Greg y el huir del chico, sólo subieron a la camioneta y viajaron en un silencio algo sepulcral al templo.

El mar de olas pequeñas y calmas era lo único que podía oír. Antes de llegar esta se atrevió a preguntar

\- Hice algo mal al hablar con el?...-.

Greg bajo la velocidad y Suspiro. Ya mas lento decidió explicar sin tapujos ni mentiras

\- Perla Rosa... En este planeta no hay sólo gente buena como yo oh Steven... Hay también gente mala la cual querrá aprovecharse de la inocencia oh ingenuidad de algunos, y hay que saberlo diferenciar y saber en quien confiar-.

Observó su expresión cambiar a una mucho más decaída. Y con ojos cristalizados. No por lo que pudo haberle pasado si le seguía, sino por haber pasado un momento tan malo por otra falta de conocimiento y de decisiones

Mas al parar en las afueras del templo antes de bajar sintió su mano acariciando su cabeza. En señal de que no había pasado nada malo

\- Hey... No estoy enojado. Solo me preocupa algo te pase. Entiendes?-.

Y está antes que nada más. Se abalanzó en un abrazo. Más que quejarse lo correspondió teniendo un rato de lo más agradable con ella... Era tan calmo

\- Ejemp. Si me permiten par amiguitos cariñosos- interrumpió una gema de tez lila y una larga melena blanca cual se subió al capo y mirando con una risa pícara - Steven me mando a esperarlos aquí ya que se hacía tarde... Pero creo saber porque-.

Ambos se sobresalta ron por su presencia, excusas y balbuceos se escucharon de ambos... La pena inundó a la Perla rosa que su expresión de sonrojo pasó de ese rosa claro en sus mejillas a un ardor rojo como tomate. Que recordaba hasta a Rubi

Esta bajo dando una reverencia. Agradeciendo a Greg por este día, y levantando el pulgar como hizo más temprano con el.

Este solo se retiro... Manejando por la soledad de la noche y ese oscuro mar... Yacía tiempo no se sentía así y sin duda. Lo disfruto...

Pero esa noche, dormiría más de la cuenta por el cansancio de este día

[**Auto lavado Universe**: 12 PM]

Así cumplió su promesa, sus pies dolían un poco aún de seguirla y de ir allá para acá con pocos descansos. Hubiese dejado su mejilla pegada a la cama de no ser un toqueteo en la puerta... La verdad pensaba seguir durmiendo así que abrió un poco la puerta con sus ojos entre abiertos

\- Lo siento. Hoy no laboramos... -.

Aunque una mano abrió la puerta por completo. Tez blanca... Gema ovalada... Ese cabello color... ¿Melocoton y prendas azules? Era Perla. Su Perla. Eso lo despabilo y hizo sentarse un poco nervioso

\- Oh perla... - Rasco su nuca, acomodando el poco cabello que tenía - Le pasó algo a Steven? Oh hay algo peculiar por lo cual estés aquí. -.

Esta solo mantenía su expresión serena y se sentó a un lado no muy cómoda... Aún mantenía recuerdos no muy gratos de su camioneta

\- Tenemos que hablar... Es sobre -

\- Perla rosa. No? - irrumpió suponiendo bien a sabiendas de que quería - Si es por lo de anoche yo... -.

Perla puso un dedo en su boca, y decidió aclarar la verdadera razón de su visita

\- Ella ya me explico... El avance que haces con ella es impresionante, casi no pasa tanto tiempo con nosotras... Solo conmigo y Steven, así que eh decirte... Gracias. -.

Sus mejillas tomaron un pequeño rojo y siguió escuchando. De cómo Perla Rosa contó de todo lo hecho en el día. Sus malentendidos algo cómicos y lo último... Agradeciendo su ayuda y aclarando les enseñaría más de esto

Fue una conversación a gusto. Como de 2 amigos que no se veían en muchos. Y justo antes de salir perla recordó de algo

\- Por cierto. Me pidió te diera esto... -.

Su gema brillo, y de esta salió un Osito de Peluche. Parecía nuevo y por su color era obvio de quien era

\- Le insistió incontables veces a Amatista que la llevara al parque pues estabamos ocupadas... Tranquilo, lo ganó justa y limpia mente. Oh al menos me dicen ambas...

Se fue de ahí. Tenia cosas que hacer en la nueva escuela madre, y el tenis que levantarse bien... Y darse una ducha

Pero el... Sin duda lo guardaría en una parte muy especial

* * *

Bueno... Se nota a medio capitulo perdí inspiración (no es sencillo escribir tanto en celu) , aun así tenia ganas intensas de actualizar ¿que opinan? Alguna cosa en especial que quieran ver en el próximo cap. Estaré contento de leerlos

Me despido


	4. Que es un Sueño

Un cap hecho para no dejar esta historia tan vacía, con algo que salió de mi mente

Perdón si no manejo los personajes con una personalidad más apegada a la de la serie, puesto en teléfono es difícil llevarlo. Pero ven hago mis intentos

* * *

Desde aquel día acordaron algo. Para evitar ciertos inconvenientes con Perla Rosa. La gemas de cristal se plantearon ciertas "reglas" si quería vivir con ellos. En primera se turnarían para ayudarla y cuidarla, ya creían lo mejor no era dejarla sola. Que necesitaba socializar más. Y en segunda que tomarían "pequeñas clases" exclusivas para ella

Perla sería su tutora para el aprendizaje de expresiones y costumbres, cual al principio iba a ser dado a Amatista si no hubiesen pensado que no sería la mentora más adecuada. Por lo cual quedo al mando de ella en ayudarla a ser más "liberal" en el momento de tomar decisiones. Un avance lento pero efectivo

Y Garnet... Podrían llamarla "Profesora de Moralidad" explicando en lo que podía de las cosas buenas y malas.

\- Y es por eso que no debes de llevarte cosas sin permiso-. Explico la gema escarlata con calma. Dándole la información de lo que era el robo

Esta solo asintió. Mostrando que había entendido toda la explicación que dio (oh al menos, que si la entendió). Antes de poder retirarse, fue retenida por la fusión la cual tomó un temple más serio de lo usual

\- Oye... - Fue lo primero que salió de su boca, como preparándose antes de proseguir - Se que te gusta pasar tiempo con el padre de Steven... Pero deberías darle unos días solo mientras te estamos enseñando para que descanse -.

Y lo que decía era verdad, desde que fue por primera vez donde Greg. Estuvo la mayoría de días yendo temprano, oh a horas que no se presentaría alguien común... Ya dudaba hasta incluso ¿porque le caía tan bien?

Fue el quien hizo Rosa enserio tuviese más razones para seguir cuidando este mundo, y quien le conoció un poco más que su propia que su propia perla... Creería fácil mente por esto fue que le llamó la atención al inicio después que trató sanarse

Pero... Después de conocerlo, hablar con el. Etc, hasta había dejado un tiempo sin habla con las diamantes, aún manteniendo comunicación para reportarse y que supieran estaba bien

Greg Universe. Un misterio de la naturaleza para ella

\- Pero... Cuando el descanse podré volverlo a ver... No? -. Se notaba por su tono que pensaba no les dejaría irlo de nuevo a ver... Como si ocultara algo

\- Claro, no lo abandonaras para siempre. Solo que con la vida que tiene el día a día necesita un respiro de todo. Concentrarse en su música oh salir a alguna parte

Al oírla por momentos su rostro no mostraba alguna emoción... Más en su mirar y la determinada expresión, denotaba que estaba total de acuerdo

\- Bien señorita Garnet. Prometo dejar descansar tanto al Señor Universe, que se sentirá como si hubiese descansado todo un mes!-.

-Es mejor lo llames solo... - no termino su frase al verla irse- Greg... De acuerdo. Fue... Más sencillo de lo que creí, solo espero eso calme un poco las cosas para el

Esta tomaria asiento gracias a la soledad que abría en ese instante , suficiente paz para acomodar su lente y ver ciertas visiones futuras por seguridad de una persona...

* * *

Aún recuerda cuando bajó las escaleras con su exclamación en mente, más se detuvo cuando a medio camino noto un gran hueco de duda

\- Steven... Que otros tipos de descanso hay? -.

Y ya le tocaba el turno a Steven, que técnica mente era 3 en uno de lo que hacían las gemas cultura Pop, como Películas y esas cosas

\- Bueno... Una persona descansa cuando está. Bueno, ¿cansada? Así que bueno. Esta descansar de tomar un respiro y frenar de andar. Descansar de algo muchas veces oh... Descansar. Como dormir

Esa última palabra... Le retumbaba en los oídos por cuando lo conoció y espero su despertar por primera vez de su padre. Era hipnótico para las Perlas, cuidar de alguien cuando tenía su guardia baja

\- Dormir es cuando uno cierra sus ojos y queda inconsciente hasta un tiempo? Debe ser horrible solo estar en negro... Oh. ¿Es como cuando volvemos a nuestras gemas?

El híbrido rasco su nuca buscando las palabras más exactas, en parte tenía razón y en otra no

\- Si y no exacta mente... Al principio puede ser que uno no duerma instantánea mente, pero luego uno empieza a soñar - aclaró su garganta pues sabría no podía dejar con la duda al aire - Los sueños son como... Una imagen oh vídeo extraño, con tus gustos oh deseos. Son demasiados raros pero es lo mejor al despertar, hasta las gemas pueden dormir aunque no lo necesiten

En su mente empezó a picar la curiosidad, la idea sonaba grandiosa pero por lo poco aprendido, los humanos dormían era de noche... Su única solución a aprender fue esa pregunta inocente de:

\- Steven. Puedo dormir esta noche contigo?

-... Claaaaro? -. La mueca de incomodidad aunque para ella no se notara, era bastante marcada...

[**Templo:** 9:00 PM]

No era tan tarde... Paso un largo rato preparando el lado de la cama de Perla Rosa y sin duda tenía que admitir. Un mal dormir, había intentado como desde las 8 mientras el se preparaba. Y ya hasta había desacomodado bastante la cama y dejado caer mitad de su cuerpo al piso... 2 veces

\- Escuchame... Imagina esto, el sonido del mar suave mente. Tu cuerpo siendo fina mente cubierto por estas... Y deja tu mente en blanco hasta que, esta se deje llevar-.

Su idea resultó un éxito. Pero no esperaba tan rápido... Algo que aún no lo dejó dormir fue dos cosas

Pequeños y adorables ronquidos provenientes de ella

Y un brillo ema... ¿Un brillo emanando de su gema?

[**Sueño de Pink Pearl**: ??? ¿AM/PM?]

Esa realidad era demasiado extraña... Era como un Planeta Madre lleno de color y vida como la tierra, un sol y una media luna complementándose - aunque parecía de día - y Perla Rosa corría con un uniforme pegado rosa que asemejaba mucho a las de las guerreras Cuarzo

Al palacio de las diamantes habían topacios que resguardaban la entrada. Hasta ver la visita de ella... Lo más resaltante era la presencia de su ojo no dañado

\- Oh. Señorita Perla. Luce hermosa el día de hoy -. Dijo la primer topacio que retiraba su lanza de la entrada

\- Fue un día muy largo mientras estuvo en su misión -. Agregó el segundo dando el paso mientras ella corría por los pasillos con una actitud muy enérgica

Apenas andaba por un lado y millones de gemas le saludaban de repente. Jaspes. Peridots de mantenimiento, santas estrellas ¡hasta azul y amarillo al unísono! Claro... Aunque por algún motivo estaban unidas

Y llegando a lo que era la antigua habitación de rosa. Se volvió esta una casa normal, con un estilo algo rústico de madera pero. Con su gusto. Sentado en un largo mueble, con unos lentes que tenían grabada la leyenda "Rock-Rules". Una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones largos, se encontraba el "Sr. Universe" tocando una guitarra eléctrica, la cual las notas musicales salían como si fuera de una caricatura. Y acercándose estas a Perla Rosa. Que al explotar cambiaban sus prendas a sus usuales

\- Adivina quien ah llegado -. Río al acercarse por detrás, acariciando su calva y luego la melena que tenía detrás

\- Hey Hey. Mira quien tenemos aquí, mi Perla favorita - Este la tomó y la sentó en sus piernas haciendo las mejillas de la gema acompañante tornará un reúne rosa - Como te fue en tu misión-.

\- Uh uh. Nopi Greg. No lo haré si primero no me dices tu día, estoy aquí para acompañarte cada que hay una chance-.

Estos sobaron sus barbillas como pensando quien hablaría primero, hasta que respondieron al unísono

\- Hagamos lo al mismo tiempo!

Y entre risas y cosquillas esto seguía y seguía

[**_En la vida real_**]

Un perturbado Steven miraba todo, como no tenía su compañera una Sabana. Su gema parecía emitir todo ese sueño en una proyección como el poder general de las Perlas (Solo que. Esta con más detalle a color). Sus mejillas tenían un rojo algo intenso y babeaba sumida en su mundo onírico

Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su expresión... Era de muchos sentimientos. Lindura al principio, luego Confusión. Temor. Horror. Y demás

\- Ya... Es-eso lo explica to-todo...

[**Flashback**]

\- Steven. Hagas lo que hagas, no permutas que Volleybol duerma contigo-.

Ah veces usaban ese apodo cuando tenía que diferenciar a esa Perla con su Perla. Esa pregunta son duda confundió al híbrido y con muchas preguntas

\- De acuerdo... Pero... Porque?-.

\- Mira por ahora no puedo explicarte... Pero es por tu bien. Eh visto cosas que no se que rumbo vayan a tomar tan rápido-.

Solo pudo descartar ese pensamiento y decir que no sería nada... Aún así ya cuando pregunto. No podía negarse lo, pues le hizo tantas preguntas y haberle dejado como si nada no hubiese sido tan bueno

[**Fin del Flashback**] [**Una semana después**]

Estaba aprendido más que lo esperado... Desde esa noche no había vuelto a soñar pues no lograba recordar que fue lo que pasó por su mente. Y más que le preguntaba a Steven este solo buscaba cambiar la pregunta rápido. Quería aprender más con tal de ir a Hablar otra vez con Greg... Olvidando total mente que la idea era dejarle reposar. El lado positivo. Perla concedió permiso. Como recompensa por el arduo esfuerzo que hizo en sus "mini clases"

Corrió al auto lavado lo más rápido que pudo. Más... Fuera del auto lavado, sentados en dos sillas diferentes podía verles. Ah él tan animado, y a ella... Su edad mayor, esa risa aunque cansada. Con alegría sonaba, y ese extraño cabello rubio que le recordaba a Perla Amarilla...

\- Jaja! No puedo creer le dijeras eso... Bastante tiempo no nos poníamos a platicar Vidalia.-.

Vidalia... Le habló una vez única de ella. Y sólo. Eran amigos

Entonces...

Porque se le creaba un "nudo en el estómago" ¿verle convivir con alguien quien, solo es una amiga?

* * *

Cosa más rara eh escrito pero no podía sacarme esta idea de mi mente durante mucho. Ya empiezo a meter más a las Gems y más drama

Próximo cap: Que es una pesadilla


End file.
